


Best Friends

by astr0cat



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Another one bites the dust, M/M, ba da na na na
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: VERY OLD GARBAGEWARNING: CANCER





	Best Friends

The maroon haired boy walked along the road, unknown to where it would lead him. His steps now slow and sluggish due to losing his only friend. Robot or not, PF was the only thing that filled the spot as a friend in this whole amount of time. Now that she was gone he felt alone, utterly alone. Looking up with red, puffy eyes he found himself at an amusement park, the moon shining down on it giving him a good look. He only managed to take a few steps forward before a boy with black hair and flamboyant clothing hopped in front of him demanding his name. Seto answered the questions that were thrown at him with a stutter in his voice. Suddenly his locket, which held everything precious and dear to him inside of it, was ripped right off his neck. The redhead quickly looked up to see the ravenette holding the shiny object in his hands. Without hesitation seto demanded, a little louder than he would have liked, for the boy known as "crow", as he had introduced himself, to hand it over. Of course he was met with a low chuckle and deniance. The maroon haired boy frowned as tears pricked his eyes as the black haired teen exclaimed for him to find him and then perhaps return the locket and that's when it began.  
Hours of chasing, searching, and begging went by until the redheaded boy once again held the precious object in his hand once more. He had no time to celebrate for the ravenette fell off of the damn ride and crashed into the carousel. Seto slid down one of the poles and ran over to the slumped over boy, calling out his name. Minutes by with no response. Salty tears slid down the teens face, his violet eyes wide as he stared at the supposedly lifeless body. Even though him and crow had not been the best of friends he didn't wish for anyone's death. It was then that a chuckle was heard, quiet but noticeable. Quickly, his violet orbs flashed up to see the ravenette laughing. Mutters of thanks and gratitude fell from seto's pale lips as he was thankful that another human was able to be spared of death.  
After the exchange of apologies and acceptances, a silver skull ring was placed into the maroon haired boys hand, to which he accepted. As he was about to say his thanks, a pare of pale lips crashed against his own. Inexperienced in this whole ordeal, the shorter male let it happen. When crow pulled away, the redhead fell to the ground, utterly shocked that his first kiss was stolen by a boy, although he wasn't complaining. The ravenette coughed out a quickly though up lie, saying that "he read it" and "that's what friends do". Purple orbs locked with green and the redheaded male reached out his pale hand to take the ravenette. Slowly he stood up looking crow in the eyes. They were friends now, friends that had met not to long ago but were now parting their ways, only the small hopeful thought of seeing each other once more buzzing around in their heads.  
Days passed by like years, seto meeting new people, ghosts as one would say, as he went along his way. Finding "stars", "moons", and a ring for one of the newcomers. Eventually, sai and him were led to an underground area in search of the silver haired female. Seto walked up to a door, about to check the room as he had done with every other one in this entire filthy place. Slowly he turned the job of the door and pushed it open. What he saw made his heart sink and his beautiful, purple eyes fill with glittering tears. Crow lay slumped up against a wall, seemingly dead but seto knew better. Running over to the ravenette was the only action he could do before dropping to his knees at the boys side. Tears slid down his unhappy face as the ravenette explained everything. The redhead understood but didn't want to accept it, didn't want to accept that another person, technically a robot as he had found out, was going to perish. He took the low battery running robot into his thin arms, holding him close as the tears fell down. The last words that left crows mouth would bounce around in his head forever.  
"My best friend." 

 

It was hard to continue his never ending journey after the unfortunate death of the teen. However, as all things go...life must continue. But was there a life to continue..when the majority of the human race was dead? Sadness, depression, and sorrow filled the maroon haired boys mind. The screams that the robots emitted only made everything worse, they sounded just like crow. Like he killed crow, like it was his fault. Guilty tears pricked his sparkling violet eyes. He had to go on, he had to save at least that girl.  
Time passed as if it were nothing at all and seto found himself halfway up the red staircase on the way to shin, ghosts of the once living beings whispering him offerings of advice. Suddenly a low voice was heard, then a chuckle as if it was a whisper next to his ear. With his heart throbbing painfully he agreed to crows words of encouragement. It was hard to get his mind around the fact he had lost everyone, everyone besides sai and the silver haired girl. Only time knows how long they will stay with him though. As he finally managed to climb to the top he was met by the ghost of shin, the leader of glass cage. With shaking breaths and the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he charged towards the white haired man.  
The battle between the two lasted a considerably long amount of time. The redhead took a step back to catch his breath as sai took over, explaining her love to the scientist. Cold pricked his heart like daggers as he watched with envy. Why couldn't he have someone that cared about him like that, that wanted to share their lives with him? Why hadn't crow just survived? Silent, salty drops of water fell down his face as he slid to his knees, watching as Sai and shin disappeared in a bright glow of yellow. He felt that hollow, empty, alone feeling build up in his chest once more.  
After he and the girl climbed down from the tower, once more on solid ground, they exchanged a few words. Ren and him stating they'd find more humans. Seto had thought they'd do it together but obviously, he was wrong. His violet eyes held no more tears, all he could do was stare longingly as the quiet thumping of feet ran off in the opposite direction of him, off to discover the world without his presence. He had saved her, rescued her,and yet....she still left without him.

 

"Thank you for being with me, Ren."

 

The maroon haired teen continued onward, a dull aching making itself known in his chest. To think he would travel the world with someone, to think he would ever keep someone to call his own, how pathetic. They were dreams, just dreams. Dreams are just that, figments of the imagination to make the body push itself harder to reach that goal, that dream. They were all gone, all because o him. Seto's face scrunched up in utter sadness while his weak legs gave out from underneath him. The depression filled him like blood does a wound. It kept spreading as the ways went on causing him to eat smaller portions of food everyday until he no longer ate a morsel. His frail hand reached out in front of him as he lay on the ground, tears dripping down his pale, dirtied face. This wasn't how it was supposed to end, it was supposed to end with someone he loved, it was suppose to end with him in Crow's arms. Seto's hand fell limp onto the ground. No, it wouldn't end with Crow...Crow was already gone. The redheaded male laid there helplessly, his violet eyes getting duller with every second. "Giving up already..?" A teasing, yet sorrowful voice asked from up above him. Seto's eyelids twitched before his purple orbs flicked up to the person above him. In front of him was the ravenette that he held dear to his heart, though now he was more of a transparent object than a human. His body seeming to be iridescent now, yet dull at the same time. Pale hands of the maroon haired teen reached out to the ravenette. Though Seto's movements were shaky and uncoordinated he could feel his hand brush against the other male's boot. Words tried to be spoken by the boy but he found that his voice was now a raspy hellish noise. Crow watched with vibrant green orbs as the male beneath him continued his attempts. He watched as those purple eyes began losing the last of their life, witnessed as Seto's hand repeatedly slipped from Crow's boots. After multiple attempts that held unsuccessful outcomes, the redheaded teen managed to choke out a few words. "L-Love..." he stared up at Crow, his eyes now a dark shade of magenta, "l....love..." Little salty tears began falling from his face as his hand finally fell to the ground along with his head that he had so desperately tried to keep up. His breaths, though unsteady, became slower as the seconds continued on. The blue-coated teen could almost feel his organs shutting down on him as his body screamed for food. "It'll feel better soon..." spoke the ravenette suddenly, "it's not that bad to be dead.." Seto could feel his eyes close, this was his own fault that his life ended here. With the last of his remaining strength he turned his orbs over to crow, a small smile visible on his deathly pale face "...you.."


End file.
